A Tale Yet to be Told
by just1cause2im3amazing
Summary: Alright people. Here's how it is. Amy's been caught by Cybermen and the Doctor gets the help of Amy's sister Lisa. And that's pretty much the story in a sentence. The main character is my own, sadly I don't own the Doctor or his world. Much to my friends chagrin. Birthday fic for a friend.


Lisa Pond was sitting in her lounge room, bored.

Her sister Amy Pond had just left on her honeymoon after becoming married to the nice man that Lisa could never remember the name of. Soon she started to reminisce about her older sister.

After their parents had gone missing, Lisa had been sent to live with a distant relative, as had Amy, but they had been placed in different relatives care. Amy had gone to their Aunt Sharon, while Lisa had gone to their Uncle Geoffrey. Lisa was heartbroken; Amy was her sister, best friend and confidant. Then Amy started to get a little crazy. She claimed that a 'Doctor' visited her. Aunty Sharon had taken her to lots of psychiatrists. Amy resisted the help. And now that they were grown up, Amy had stopped talking about the 'Doctor' and had started to actually live her life without this imaginary 'Doctor'. Amy had started dating that nice man, Lisa was pretty sure that they were going to get married. And then after a while they did. Sighing Lisa picked up a book and began to read, trying to not think about her sister, since she was in Thailand and there was no way to contact her.

And that's where it all went downhill.

A crashing sound came from in the room next door. Lisa looked up surprised and a little scared. She lived here alone, why would someone be in her house?

"H-hello?" she called out, hoping for it to be someone she knew.

"Why hello there!" a man said poking his head into the lounge room, Lisa faintly remembered him going to Amy's wedding. "You haven't seen Amelia have you?" the man asked, walking casually into the room.

"Uh, n-no she's on her honeymoon right now, she hasn't really contacted us." Lisa replied, cautiously who was this guy?

The man's face betrayed a glimmer of worry, and then after a brief moment he smiled cheerfully.

"That's okay then. Oh, wait! You would have no clue to who I am, hello I'm the Doctor." He said extending his hand to me.

Lisa paused, her hand half reaching out to him. The Doctor. Was this Amy's Doctor? The one that she could go on for hours about? Lisa felt her eyes go wide.

"The Doctor?" she asked, dropping her hand.

"Yes, that me!" he said spinning around from her and proceeding to examine the room that they were in.

"But you can't be! The Doctor was Amy's imaginary friend! You can't be real!" Lisa exclaimed jumping up from her seat and walking backwards towards the door.

"Ah. Now that was a bit of a misunderstanding. I overshot the correct time and managed to come in contact with her older self. Now if you would be so kind as to supply your name. That would help me greatly. I still have no idea why I am here, exactly." He looked at her expectantly and waited.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Lisa. Lisa Pond… Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that you don't know why you are here? Is that even possible?" Lisa looked at him in a confused sort of haze. She had backed up against the wall, just missing the door and with the man, well; with the Doctor looking at her she couldn't escape.

"Pond?" the man seemed to have snapped up at the mention of her last name. "You're related to Amelia."

Lisa nodded at the 'Doctor' as he was called.

The Doctor stood there thinking with his head cocked at an angle. Then the biggest grin spread across his features.

"Brilliant. Follow me!" he called as he ran out of the room grabbing Lisa's wrist as he passed.

Lisa shrieked at the sudden movement and at the unexpected contact. The Doctor led her to a Police Box.

"Now Pond, I need you to enter the TARDIS. Don't touch anything. Please." The Doctor said, and he walked around to another room in the house. Lisa stared at the box wondering how he managed to get it inside the house in the first place. She pushed open the door and froze right in the doorway. It was huge! But it was only a Police Box! How is this even possible?

While Lisa was examining the TARDIS, the Doctor was walking around the house, inspecting pictures and trinkets. He paused at a picture of Amy when she was young, around the time that he had first met her.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to lose you, I promise. I can find where those Cybermen took you through the bond that you had with this miniature version of yourself. Although I guess that you would call her a sister. And then we can go find Rory. We'll be travelling again soon." He said to the picture of Amy.

He made his way back through the house to the TARDIS, and saw Lisa examining it with a curious look on her face.

"Well," he said and watched with amusement as she spun around looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Let's go inside we've an adventure waiting!" he announced as he entered the TARDIS doors.

He walked straight up to the controls and stopped turned around sharply and faced the awed Lisa.

"Were you close with Amelia?" he asked suddenly

Lisa looked up sharply. "Yes, I believe that we were close." She mumbled, uncomfortably.

"Good, come here now." He said beckoning for Lisa to come closer.

Lisa walked closer slowly and when she was close enough, the Doctor grabbed her wrist again and pulled out a strange pipe like thing.

"What are you doing!?" Lisa cried as she tried to pull her hand away from the strange thing.

The Doctor sighed. "Look, I need to use your bond to Amy to find her. We were fighting Cybermen when they took her. If we don't find her now she will be gone forever." He explained.

Lisa thinking that Amy was in Thailand just stared at him confused.

The Doctor sighed again and strapped the pipe like thing to Lisa's wrist. "Now, I want you to think hard about Amy."

Lisa looked at him skeptically, but did as he asked.

The TARDIS started up and soon they were stopping again.

"Lisa, it is Lisa right? Well anyway, I need you to stay here. Yes? Good. Okay. Bye now." And with those words he left the TARDIS. Lisa just stood there still hooked up to the TARDIS through some strange machine and decided that she wanted to know what was going on.

Lisa exited the TARDIS and found herself in a storage closet. Ignoring the new set of surroundings, she opened the door that left the storage place, just outside were some strange metal men. The metal men had the Doctor. Lisa rolled her eyes. They had just got here and he was already caught. She looked around to the other side of the room. And the first thing that she saw was Amy, although she was unconscious. She had to free them. How the hell was she supposed to do this?

Lisa looked around the storage room that she was in. there weren't many things there. She went back to the door and looked around the room that Amy and the Doctor were in, at the far corner of the room there was a device. Lisa didn't know what it did but it was better than nothing. She walked back to the TARDIS quickly looking around for a screwdriver or something she could open it with, unless she decided to throw something flammable at it. Lisa stopped. Flammable. Good idea. She rummaged around the TARDIS and found a strange device that emitted light and sound; it looked kind of like a screwdriver. Lisa started to panic. There wasn't enough time! She walked back out of the TARDIS and saw a sharp shard of metal lying on the ground. Might as well try and blow up the device then.

Lisa edged out of the store room. No-one had noticed her yet, they were having a rather loud conversation and the Doctor seemed to be having a hard time. She walked silently around the outside of the room and was soon upon the device. She pulled out the shard and tried to pry the door of it open. The work was slow and tedious, for Lisa knew that to make a noise would probably mean her death. When she finally got it open, she glanced around the room preparing to run and caught the Doctor's eyes. He was still having the argument with the metal men but he saw what I was doing and proceeded to argue harder. Lisa sliced every electrical wire that was hidden within the device. The device promptly exploded and all the metal men looked her. Lisa groaned, she'd attracted their attention and she had accidentally stabbed herself with the metal shard. It hurt a surprising amount.

Lisa looked at the Doctor sheepishly, "Hi," she said before jumping up and running in the opposite direction to the Cybermen. Most of the Cybermen that were in the room had chased her out and were following her as she made her way through the place that they were at, it looked suspiciously like a space ship. Lisa actually had no idea where she was and decided to double back to get back to the TARDIS and the Doctor. She ran through the horde of Cybermen, of which were starting to pull out laser looking devices and were gaining on her head start. But she didn't care; all she wanted was to escape and get back home. That was all. Home. She somehow managed to get past the horde of Cybermen and narrowly avoided getting caught. Lisa, huffing and in abnormal amounts of pain, found her way back to the original room where the whole episode had started. Lisa sighed in relief, and made her way into the storage room where she saw the TARDIS and ran one more time, to get to it and shoved the door open and stumbled her way inside.

She bit back a groan and pressed a hand to the wound that she had acquired. "Doctor," she gasped.

The Doctor had just re-entered the room and rushed to the side of Lisa. "Hang on I'm going to get us out of here first, hold on I know you can make it." He said comfortingly.

He then raced over to the controls and set course for Lisa's house. He rushed back to Lisa's side and started to check out the wound. He found a bandage and wrapped it up. "Here," he said kindly, "You'll need to get someone to look at that properly, if you want it to heal correctly. My methods are rather unorthodox, I'm afraid." He said, in a manner of fact voice.

Lisa just looked at him strangely, "And you call yourself a doctor." She said shaking her head sadly, and then she looked up concerned. "How's Amy?"

"She'll be fine. She didn't stab herself with a piece of metal. Unlike someone I know." He said giving Lisa a pointed look.

Lisa looked at him sheepishly. "I couldn't let you guys get hurt." She said quietly.

"And for that I am grateful. Both Amy and I would have died if you hadn't caused that distraction." He said looking at me with a thankful face

"It's okay." Lisa mumbled.

"And I'm sorry Lisa, but I'm going to have to erase your memories of this." The Doctor murmured as he pulled out a gadget that did just that.

Lisa fell limp in his arms. The TARDIS then stopped its travels. The Doctor walked out carrying Lisa in his arms he took her to the nearest hospital, gave a good enough alibi that no-one would ask questions and went back to his TARDIS, off to have more adventures with his companion Amelia Pond; the Doctor never told her about the incident, no-one but the Doctor ever knew that it had ever happened. Those Cybermen that were chasing Lisa around their ship, had ended up needing the device that Lisa had destroyed, which coincidentally destroyed all the Cybermen on board. All round it was a wonderful adventure that was never retold.

**A/N: Why lookie here, another story. I apologise greatly, the Doctor here is more like Ten than Eleven. Anyway, this here is a fic written for **_**DJ Vivian's**_** birthday. Which was April Fools day if anyone was interested. So farewell on your journey's through the perilous fanfics, I hope that you all find a wondifferous tale. That is well told and has all its characters written correctly. *Bows to the ground* I bid you adieu. **


End file.
